


Seriously?

by Tanark



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AH - Freeform, F/F, Gay, IF YOU'VE WATCHED 2x22 YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS, MAJOR SPOILERS FOR 2x22, Oh My God, THAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED - Freeform, wow it's bittersweet to look back at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanark/pseuds/Tanark
Summary: BECAUSE 2x22 AND I WASN'T EXPECTING THAT.GOOD GOD, ALEX. YOU GOT SOME SERIOUS LADY-BALLS AND GOOD GOD.





	Seriously?

**Author's Note:**

> BECAUSE WE GOT HIT WITH AN UNEXPECTED FEELS BOMB.

"Marry me."

Maggie blinked, then grinned nervously.

"Excuse me?"

"Seriously?" Alex breathes, nodding a bit to convince Maggie and hell, maybe even herself.

"Marry me. Please?"

She hadn't considered what would happen if she asked and if Maggie said no, _god_.

What if she said no? Maggie has Alex's heart in her hands, as always, but now she could crush it because Alex gotten ahead of herself, gotten reckless, didn't even have a _ring_ but knew she couldn't bear it if Maggie...

But Maggie is smiling and the _dimples_ are coming out, and she laughs once before nodding.

"God, Alex, of course, yes, I-"

Neither of them waits for the end of the sentence and Maggie leans her head up for a kiss as Alex pulls her close. Hands find shoulders and hair and Alex has to pull away to wrap her arms around Maggie's torso, her tiny torso, and breathe.

"I-did-I mean, I-"

"You did, Danvers. You did a good job. God, Alex, you nearly gave me a heart attack," Maggie laughs, pressing kisses over Alex's flushed cheek. Alex laughs and wipes at her eyes, reaching up to cup Maggie's face in her hands.

"So-we should-um...well first, we need to, uh, go-go back..."

"Go...home," Maggie tries, tentative, and Alex grins. 

"Yeah. That. And-and we need to, um, check on things and make plans, very vague plans, and um...god, Maggie-"

And Maggie smiles as Alex pulls her into a hug again, wiping at her own eyes as she sways a little. Her heart feels like it might burst and she suddenly wants to just be home so she can pull Alex into bed and stay there forever.

_Engaged_.

\-----------------

They both wander down the stairs in a daze, Alex's head reeling with adrenaline and Maggie's grin permanently glued to her face.

"Whoa, what hit you guys? Did the Daxamites come back with a love gun?"

Maggie shakes her head and Alex snorts, clasping a hand over her mouth in shock. Winn raises his eyebrows as Alex goes pink and Maggie laughs and clings to her, burying her face in her girlfriend's neck.

No.

Her _fiancee's_ neck.

"Okay, this is...weird. Did something...should I get Papa Bear? Er, J'onn."

"No, no, we-we're fine, Winn, I just-well we, I mean, Maggie kind of-"

Alex breaks off to hug Maggie tightly to her chest, still overwhelmed.

"Please don't recount any of your sexcapades to me, I really don't-"

"Winn! It's nothing like-we didn't just-I, um..."

Alex gestures weakly and Maggie turns to peek at Winn, grinning. She can hear Alex's heart skittering around in her chest.

"We got, um...we're engaged."

Winn's eyes shot open and he stood up.

"YOU WHAT?"

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
> It happened. I was hoping maybe next season, but nope, friggin NOW.  
> I cried after that ep. Then rewatched the scene like 5 times, I'm so emotional, it's 2 am what am I doing.  
> If anyone wants an extension of this, hit me up tomorrow. I say tomorrow because I am still in recovery from this.  
> Also this is the shortest thing I have ever written.


End file.
